5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
5 Seconds of Summer
(commonly initialized as 5SOS) is an Australian pop rock band formed in Sydney in December 2011. The band consists of Luke Hemmings (vocals, guitar), Michael Clifford (vocals, guitar), Calum Hood (vocals, bass) and Ashton Irwin (vocals, drums). Background 5 Seconds of Summer began in December 2011 when Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford and Calum Hood, who all attended Norwest Christian College, started posting videos of themselves performing covers of popular songs together on YouTube. Their cover of Chris Brown and Justin Bieber's "Next To You" received over 600,000 hits. In December 2011, they were joined by drummer Ashton Irwin, and the current 5 Seconds of Summer lineup came to be. They have since amassed over 5 million YouTube views, and a large following on social media sites Twitter and Facebook. The band attracted some keen interest from major music labels and publishers, and have signed a publishing deal with Sony ATV Music Publishing. Despite having had no promotion apart from on Facebook and Twitter, their first music release, an EP entitled "Unplugged", reached #3 on the iTunes chart in Australia, and the Top 20 in both New Zealand and Sweden. Their international following increased significantly once again when One Direction member Louis Tomlinson posted the link to their YouTube video of their song "Gotta Get Out", stating that he'd been a fan of 5 Seconds of Summer "for a while".Twitter - Tweet by @Louis_Tomlinson 5 Seconds of Summer were once again the subject of interest for One Direction following the release of their first single, "Out of My Limit ", on November 19, 2012, this time with Niall Horan tweeting the link to the video clip.Twitter - Tweet by @NiallOfficial Career 5 Seconds of Summer spent the second half of 2012 writing and developing their sound with Christian Lo Russo and Joel Chapman of Australian band Amy Meredith, with whom they wrote two of the songs that feature on the Somewhere New EP: "Beside You" and "Unpredictable". The EP was also co-produced by Joel Chapman. 5 Seconds of Summer released their first single "Out of My Limit" on November 19, 2012, the video clip for the song receiving over 100,000 views in the first 24 hours. In December 2012, the boys embarked on a songwriting trip to London, where they have written with various artists including McFly, Roy Stride of Scouting For Girls, Nick Hodgson of Kaiser Chiefs, Jamie Scott, Jake Gosling, Steve Robson and James Bourne of Busted. On February 14, 2013, it was announced that 5 Seconds of Summer would support One Direction on their worldwide Take Me Home Tour. The tour kicked off at the O2 Arena in London on February 23, 2013, and 5 Seconds of Summer joined One Direction for shows in the UK, USA, Australia and New Zealand, including 7 shows at Allphones Arena in 5 Seconds of Summer's home town of Sydney. Whilst on a break from the Take Me Home Tour, 5 Seconds of Summer returned home to Australia where they played a national headlining tour, with all dates selling out within minutes. On November 21, 2013, the band announced that they had signed to Capitol Records.The Hot Hits - 5 Seconds of Summer get signed to Capitol Records 5 Seconds of Summer are currently working on their debut album. On February 5, 2014, 5 Seconds of Summer listed their worldwide debut single "She Looks So Perfect" for pre-order on iTunes. Within two days, it had reached the #1 position in 39 countries, including Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Spain, Malaysia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. Influences The band cite their influences to include Blink-182, All Time Low, Ed Sheeran, Mayday Parade, Boys Like Girls and Busted. Tours In May 2012, 5 Seconds of Summer announced tour dates at Factory Theatre in Sydney, Old Museum in Brisbane and Xavier College in Melbourne. All shows sold out within two minutes of going on sale, and so second shows were announced in each city, which also sold out within minutes. Following the success of their June 2012 release of their "Unplugged" EP, the band embarked on their Twenty Twelve Tour, playing dates at Uni Bar in Adelaide, Oxford Art Factory in Sydney, Old Museum in Brisbane, and Corner Hotel in Melbourne. During October 2012, 5 Seconds of Summer toured Australia, supporting Hot Chelle Rae and Cher Lloyd, playing at the Enmore Theatre in Sydney, the Convention Centre in Brisbane, Festival Hall in Melbourne, Royal Theatre in Canberra, and AEC Theatre in Adelaide.The Hot Hits - 5 Seconds of Summer tour with Hot Chelle Rae On November 3, 2012, 5 Seconds of Summer played their first International show at Zeal Cafe, in Auckland, New Zealand. On November 25, they played a headlining show at the Metro Theatre in Sydney, before leaving for a three month stint in the UK. 5 Seconds of Summer joined One Direction on their worldwide Take Me Home Tour, which kicked off in London on February 23, 2013. On May 17, 2013, 5 Seconds of Summer announced a national Australian tour, nicknamed the "Pants Down Tour"Twitter - Tweet by @Louis_Tomlinson, it included dates in Sydney, Perth, Brisbane, Adelaide and Melbourne, all of which sold out within minutes. In November 2013, 5 Seconds of Summer announced a UK Tour that sold out within minutes. They also played seven shows around UK between February and March 2014. On February 19, 2014, a North American/Canadian tour, named the "Stars, Stripes & Maple Syrup Tour", was announced by the band, to take place in April 2014.Twitter - Tweet by @5SOS 5 Seconds of Summer announced in early March 2014 that they will be supporting One Direction on their Where We Are Tour across North America and Canada,Facebook - 5 Seconds of Summer to open for One Direction and that they will embark on a "5 Countries in 5 Days" tour of Europe, playing in Sweden, Germany, France, Italy, and Spain. Discography Extended Plays Singles Music Videos Awards and Nominations References }} Category:People Category:Singers